ella y yo somos inseparables
by YOAMOLIBRO
Summary: Percy y Anabeth cayeron al tártaro, un mino tauro los ataca pero son salvados por una vieja amiga de Percy cierran las puertas pero viene una amenaza aun mas grande que Gea, su hijo y esposo Urano
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Percy estaba sediento y yo también estábamos en el tártaro sin agua, comida y atrapados en medio de el lugar mas temible del mundo.

-Anabeth nos podríamos detener tienes la pierna rota deberías descansar tranquila yo vigilo-

-no puedo estamos en tártaro si nos detenemos un monstro vendría sin problemas y atacarnos y posiblemente matarnos- decía yo con voz un tanto desesperada

-tranquila ya esta bien no nos atacara nadie- trataba de tranquilizarme pero no podía, parece que traía mala suerte porque a lo lejos venia un mino tauro que por lo visto tenia hambre

Se que no es largo pero el siguiente será largo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Percy

Mate un mino tauro cuando tenia 12, pero esto era diferente tenia todo el peso de Anabeth sobre mi me sentía cansado y estar en el tártaro no era bueno para los semidioses por lo que no tenia energías.

Percy yo te ayudo – me decía algo no era la voz de mi papá tampoco la de Anabeth la voz era relajante y dulce solo podía ser de una persona pero estaba muerta.

Me voltee para ver quien era la de la voz y vi lo que me temía o tal vez esperaba

Hola Percy –me decía mi mejor de los sueños y mi peor pesadilla Elizabeth Clarisse

Reinaldi Adel o como la llamábamos yo y Grover, Ade.

Dime que ella no esta ahí – le decía a Anabeth en shock

Estoy aquí Percy – me decía ella.

Ade se abalanzo sobre el mino tauro que parecía tener miedo y quien no lo tendría Ade tenia la fuerza triplicada de Heracles, los ojos celestes que te miraban fijamente. – Corran- dijo Ade como si fuera posible Anabeth estaba con el tobillo roto no podía pedirle que se levantara y corriera pero no fue necesario Ade acabo con el de inmediato

Gracias por eso pero ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Anabeth a lo que ella respondió sin titubeos

Elizabeth Clarisse Reinaldi Adel , amiga de Percy y su salvación-

Gracias pero como nos salvaras y responde una pregunta ¿Por qué lo haces?

Soy tu mejor amiga, y conozco el tártaro como la palma de mi mano se donde esta la puerta- esa respuesta me alivio pero me aterraba el hecho que una amiga que había muerto hace varios años estuviera ahí guiándonos a una puerta de la muerte.

Eres amiga de Percy verdad?- pregunto Anabeth mas calmada desde que llego Ade –si desde que tengo 5 años pero morí a los 10-

Conoces el inframundo porque vives en el palacio de hades – adivino Anabeth y digo adivino porque Ade asintió

Cuando morí hades me dijo que me recibiría en su palacio pues me consideraba su hija pero yo se que me considera mas un trofeo ya que soy la única hija de atenea que rechazo la inmortalidad y derroto una hidra a los 4 - dijo mientras yo aun trataba de recuperarme cuando le hice una ultima pregunta

¿eres una hija de atenea?- me miro con la cara disgustada yo sabia como era ella cuando se enojaba pero esa pregunta se me salió

Pensabas que seria hija de ares, Hera o Deméter verdad – al parecer me leyó la mente porque Ade era muy inteligente (exageradamente) pero con su actitud me imaginaba una hija de ares terca y soberbia de Deméter tranquila y despreocupada o Hera porque la familia era lo mas importante para ella

¿Cómo es que conoces la puerta?- le interrogaba Anabeth

Vivo aquí, y salgo a menudo – le respondió Ade

¿Cómo moriste?- le insistía Anabeth mientras Ade luchaba con todo tipo de monstros y nos hacia correr, supuse que esa pregunta irritaría a Ade ya que su muerte yo la presencie y fue horrible sangre, sangre por todas partes fue mutilada y matada dolorosamente pero ella respondió sin ninguna molestia en absoluto

Un idiota paso un camión de 4 toneladas sobre mi sacándome los órganos y dejándome sin sangre-

No hacia falta tantos detalles Ade hubieses dicho que un camión te atropello – le decía mientras trataba de no vomitar

Ella pregunto- me respondió sonriéndome y antes de que pudiera preguntarle una duda grito

Llegamos la puerta al tártaro de los mortales es aquí – yo me imaginaba una puerta enorme con dibujos de muertes pero era algo peor, una cueva que se manchaba de sangre y personas o almas gritando intentando salir, vi a Nico del otro lado


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Vimos a Nico del otro lado, esperándonos con cara de impaciencia y preocupación también estaba cerbero el perro del infierno sacando a todos los fantasmas del camino excepto a Ade a la cual dejo pasar, los otros jugaban con lo primero que encontraban y a veces con almas de niños estaban tan tranquilos para estar a las puertas de la muerte.

Al fin decía Jasón- con tono preocupado

Quien es – pregunto Piper enseguida me di cuenta que lo decía por Ade

Señorita que hace aquí debería estar en el palacio – pregunto Nico antes de que Ade pudiera responder

Es cierto – decía Hazel

Era aburrido estar ahí Deméter esta de visita y de lo único que habla es de cereal, hades no deja de repetirme las reglas y Perséfone esta discutiendo todo el día con su madre que no tiene tiempo a si que aquí estoy –

No respondiste ¿Quien eres tu? – le pregunto Jasón

Soy Elizabeth Adel hija de atenea y un trofeo de hades digámoslo así-

¿Porque? – pregunto Piper

Derrote una hidra a los 4 y rechace la inmortalidad bastante estúpido que digamos –

Derrotaste a una hidra a los 4- decía atónita Piper

¿Oigan no les parece extraño que no haya atacado nada aun?- pregunte preocupado interrumpiendo el interrogatorio - ya que a nosotros nos habían atacado unos mil deberían haber estado aun mas aquí ya que es la salida-

Una pregunta que debieron hacerse ase ya mucho rato- dijo una voz, rápidamente nos dimos cuenta que era la voz de gea que al parecer estaba observándonos desde que caímos al tártaro nos levantamos todos preparados para cerrar las puertas pero como íbamos a hacerlo era practica mente una cueva entonces Nico grito

Debemos cerrarla con una roca sagrada- nos señalo una roca enorme mientras nosotros nos quedábamos boquiabiertas -¡¿como diablos moveremos esa cosa?!- grito leo que no había hablado desde entonces

Lo haremos con agua por eso te necesitamos Percy – me dijo señalándome una fuente cercana y yo me pregunte desde hace cuanto esta eso ahí. El agua era fresca y tenia una presión fuerte me acerque a ella y me concentre en el agua, al instante había como un tornado de agua que alzaba la roca haciendo que parezca una roquita de 3 gramos de peso. Al instante me di cuenta de porque decían que era tarea imposible todos los fantasmas intentaban matarme ya que esa era la única oportunidad de salir cuando cerbero se distraía y gea también lo intentaba.

En el mismo momento me di cuenta de que los demás leo, Piper, Jasón, Nico, Hazel, Frank, e incluso Anabeth me defendían y ahí me sentí capaz de hacerlo Ade gritaba fuerza, fuerza

Ayúdanos- le grito Piper

No puedo soy un fantasma pero puedo convencer a otros fantasmas- dijo intentando parecer triste aunque sabia que estaba feliz de no participar en aquella lucha

Cuando logre poner la roca me sentía libre de una carga en los hombros pero mal ya que dejamos a Ade adentro pero en seguida escuche sus palabras de nuevo

No te preocupes siempre estaré contigo- eso me dio alivio

De repente empezamos a brillar y luego aparecimos en el Olimpo

Gracias –nos dijo perezosa mente Zeus – habéis cerrado las puertas todos estamos agradecidos con ustedes- completo mientras miraba a Hera con cara de aburrido

Bien hecho Anabeth –le dijo atenea a su hija

No creo que nos hayan llamado solo para agradecernos – dije un tanto confundido

¡Percy!- me gritaron todos

A caso lees la mente- me dijo molesto Zeus –pues si no los hemos llamado solo para eso -continuo –queremos presentarles a alguien – se oyó unos pasos atrás de las puertas y vi una de mis peores pesadillas Mía Helena Alice Reinaldi Adel y a lado su hermana Ade

¡ya dejen de tocar mis flores o juro que se arrepentirán el resto de su eterna vida! –grito alocadamente Alice siempre había tenido ese carácter pero gritarles así a unos dioses no era buena idea

Lo siento- decían asustados los dioses

¿Percy?- me pregunto sorprendida

Hola – le dije perezosamente


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Se conocen – nos pregunto mi papa

Como olvidar a la chica que me torturo 2 largos años- dije tratando de ocultar que me aterraba ella

Aun no te olvidas de lo del acantilado- me dijo como si fuese la cosa mas divertida del mundo

Quien es- me pregunto Anabeth con mirada curiosa

Mía Elena Alice Reinaldi Adel una de mis peores pesadillas y la persona que casi me mata tirándome de un acantilado – respondí sin poder ocultar el miedo, todos me miraban

Como lo hiciste básicamente como no murió Percy – le pregunto Piper a Alice

Le tire por diversión y le agarre 2 metros antes de caer, aun recuerdo su cara aterrada llena de miedo- respondió con cara de querer hacerlo de nuevo

Aun tengo pesadillas sobre eso- murmure a puto de llorar.

Así que la conoces- me pregunto ya sin paciencia Zeus

Desde los 8- le respondí

Pero que haces aquí- le pregunto

Vivo aquí – me respondió como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo

Que – grite coma para despertar otra vez a gea

Sigues tan ruidoso Percy – me dijo tapándose los oídos

Lo lamento- le dije sin más ni menos

* * *

**Lamento por no actualizar es que tuve una excursión con mi curso. No hice esta capitulo con mucho contenido ya que acabo de llegar de un viaje y estoy medio dormidita.**

**En compensación el capitulo será larguísimo. Saludos**


End file.
